The present application claims priority under 35 U.S.C. xc2xa7 119 of German Patent Application No. 199 10 569.3, filed on Mar. 10, 1999, the disclosure of which is expressly incorporated by reference herein in its entirety.
1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a process for winding a material web, e.g., a paper or cardboard web, onto a reel spool. The material web is guided over a carrying roll, and a winding nip is formed between the carrying roll and the reel spool. The material web is at least partially cut for each reel spool change, in which, via at least one contactless cutter, a new, e.g., pointed, web leader is cut. The invention also relates to the winding machine.
2. Discussion of Background Information
Such a winding machine is used, e.g., at the end of a machine for producing or refining a material web. However, it can also be used, e.g., to re-wind an already completely wound reel. The machine in question may, e.g., be a paper, cardboard, or tissue machine.
A winding machine of the type generally discussed above is known, e.g., from EP 0 543 788 A1. In this known winding machine, a waterjet cutter is provided, e.g., as a contactless cutter.
With a contactless cutter, the material web can be cut without disturbing the travel of the web. It is also possible to cut the material web directly on the carrying roll, thus, achieving a more stable web guidance. However, with such a contactless cutter, problems can arise relating to operational safety and reliability of the cutting process at the time of a reel spool change during winding of the web. Further, the reliability of contactless cutters can be inadequate in many cases. By way of example, with a waterjet cutter, the waterjet nozzles may become clogged or coated, which results in a reduction of the jet pulse and, thereby, in a degradation of cutting performance. The consequence is a defective separation process, which causes correspondingly more waste paper and reduces the productivity of the entire paper machine and/or coating machine.
The present invention provides a process as well as a winding machine of the type generally discussed above which ensures improved efficiency of the separation process and, therefore overall higher productivity of the machine in question.
With regard to the process, the instant invention includes at least one additional separation element that is utilized to cut the material web.
Because of this design, significantly higher efficiency of the separation process is achieved, which allows correspondingly higher productivity of the paper machine or coating machine in question. The advantages achieved are brought to bear in particular at higher speeds. A chopping knife or the like may be used, for example, as a separation element.
For example, it is possible for only partial separation to occur with the contactless cutter. Thus, it is possible, for example, that the first separation element, i.e., the contactless cutter, can still be active while the second separation element is being been put into operation. In this case, the first separation element has not yet completed full separation of the material web.
In a preferred practical embodiment, at least one separation element acting on the full width of the web is used.
A waterjet cutter, an airjet cutter, a laser cutter, and/or the like may be used as the contactless cutter.
In certain cases, it may be expedient for the material web to be cut by the contactless cutter upstream of, relative to the web travel direction, the carrying roll.
However, the material web may also be cut on the carrying roll by the contactless cutter.
In certain cases, it may also be advantageous for the material web to be cut by the contactless cutter on the new, still empty reel spool.
The separation element can be used, e.g., immediately downstream of; relative to the web travel direction, the winding nip.
In an expedient practical embodiment, the separation element can be used downstream in the web travel direction after the contactless cutter. In this case, the separation element can always be activated after the expiration of a specific period of time, after approximately 0-5 seconds at the latest, and preferably after approximately 1-3 seconds, after activation of the contactless cutter, However, it may also be expedient in certain cases for the cutting process effected by the contactless cutter to be monitored by at least one sensor and for the separation element to be activated, e.g., by a control aid/or regulating device, only in those cases when a defective cutting process has been previously detected.
It is also advantageous for at least one operating parameter of the contactless cutter to be monitored by at least one sensor. Thus, in the case of a waterjet nozzle, the pressure, e.g., call be monitored.
Alternatively or in addition, the winding onto the new reel spool can be monitored by at least one sensor. An optical sensor, e.g., can be provided and a gray value measurement can be performed.
Expediently, the separation element can be used upstream of, relative to the web travel direction, the contactless cutter and preferably above a scrap mixer. Consequently, the material web must be re-transferred and guided onto the reel spool.
Moreover, the winding machine according to the instant invention includes at least one separation element that is additionally provided for cutting the material web.
The separation element can be pivotable between an operational position for cutting the material and an idle position.
The present invention is directed to a process for winding a material web that includes guiding the material web over a carrying roll and through a nip formed between the carrying roll and a new reel spool, at least partially cutting the material web with at least one contactless cutter during a reel spool change to form a new web leader, and additionally cutting the material web with at least one separation element.
According to a feature of the invention, the new web leader can include a pointed portion. Further, the material web can include one of paper and cardboard.
In accordance with another feature of the instant invention, the at least one separation element extends across an entire web width.
According to still another feature of the present invention, the contactless cutter can include one of a waterjet cutter, an airjet cutter, and a laser cutter.
According to a further feature of the invention, the contactless cutter can cut the material web upstream of, relative to a web travel direction, the carrying roll. In accordance with a still further feature of the instant invention, the contactless cutter may cut the material web downstream of, relative to a web travel direction, the carrying roll.
In accordance with still another feature of the present invention, the contactless cutter may cut the material web where it is supported on the carrying roll. According to another feature, the contactless cutter can cut the material web where it is in contact with the new reel spool.
According to another aspect of the invention, the additional cutting by the separation element may occur downstream of, relative to the web travel direction, the winding nip.
Further, the additional cutting by the separation element may occur downstream, relative to the web travel direction, the contactless cutter. The process may also include activating the separation element after expiration of a specific time period after activation of the contactless cutter. The specific time period can be between approximately 0 and 5 seconds, and preferably between approximately 1 and 3 seconds. The process may also include monitoring the cutting by the contactless cutter with at least one sensor, and activating the separation element with a control and/or regulating device when a defective cutting by the contactless cutter is detected,
The process can also include monitoring at least one operating parameter of the contactless cutter with at least one sensor.
Moreover, the process can further include monitoring winding of the web onto the new reel spool with at least one sensor.
The separation element can be located upstream from, relative to the web travel direction, the contactless cutter. Further, the separation element may be located above a scrap mixer.
The present invention is directed to an apparatus for winding a material web that includes a reel spool, and a carrying roll. The reel spool and the carrying roll may be positioned to form a winding nip. The material web may be guided over the carrying roll and through the winding nip, at least one contactless cutter can be adapted to cut a web leader during a reel spool change, and at least one separation element can be positioned for additionally cutting the material web.
In accordance with a feature of the present invention, the at least one contactless cutter can be adapted for forming a pointed portion in the web leader. The material web comprises one of a paper and a cardboard web.
According to another feature of the invention, the at least one separation element can be arranged to extend over an entire width of the web.
According to still another feature of the invention, the contactless cutter can include at least one of a waterjet cutter, an airjet cutter, and a laser cutter.
In accordance with a further feature of the invention, the contactless cutter can be arranged upstream of, relative to a web travel direction, the carrying roll. According to another feature of the invention, the contactless cutter can be arranged downstream of, relative to a web travel direction, the carrying roll.
In accordance with a still further feature of the present invention, the contactless cutter can be positioned to cut the material web where it is supported on the carrying roll. According to another feature of the invention, the apparatus can include a new reel spool positioned to take up the new leader of the material web, and the contactless cutter can be positioned to cut the material web where it is in contact with the new, reel spool.
According to another aspect of the invention, the separation element may be positioned downstream of, relative to a web travel direction, the carrying roll. In accordance with still another aspect of the invention, the separation element may be positioned downstream of the contactless cutter, relative to a web travel direction. Further, a control and/or regulating device can be adapted to activate the separation element immediately after activation of the contactless cutter. Still further, at least one sensor can be positioned to detect cutting of the web by the contactless cutter, and a control and/or regulation device may be adapted to activate the separation element when a defective cutting by the contactless cutter is detected by the at least one sensor.
In accordance with still another aspect of the present invention, at least one sensor may be positioned to monitor at least one operational parameter of the contactless cutter.
According to another feature of the instant invention, a new reel spool may be positioned to receive the web after cutting by the contactless cutter, and at least one sensor may be positioned to monitor winding of the web onto the new reel spool.
The separation element can be arranged upstream of, relative to a web travel direction, the contactless cutter and positioned above a scrap mixer.
Further, the separation element can be pivotably located between an operating position adapted to cut the material web and an idle position.
The present invention is directed to a process for winding a material web that includes guiding the material web over a carrying roll and through a nip formed between the carrying roll and a new reel spool, at least partially cutting the material web with at least one contactless cutter positioned downstream of the nip, relative to a web travel direction, during a reel spool change to form a new web leader, and additionally cutting the material web with at least one separation element.
According to a feature of the invention, the additional cutting of the material may occur downstream of the at least partial cutting of the material web.
In accordance with another feature of the instant invention, the at least partial cutting of the material web can include cutting the material web where it is in contact with the new reel spool.
According to still another feature of the invention, the at least partial cutting of the material web can include cutting the material web where it is unsupported.
The invention is directed to an apparatus for winding a material web that includes a reel spool and a carrying roll. The reel spool and the carrying roll are positioned to form a winding nip, and the material web is guided over the carrying roll and through the winding nip. At least one contactless cutter, which is positioned downstream from the winding nip, relative to the web travel direction, is adapted to cut a web leader during a reel spool change, and at least one separation element is positioned for additionally cutting the material web.
In accordance with a feature of the present invention, the at least one separation element can be positioned downstream of the contactless cutter.
According to another feature of the invention, the contactless cutter can be positioned to cut the material web where it is in contact with the new reel spool.
In accordance with yet another feature of the instant invention, the contactless cutter may be positioned to cut the material web where it is unsupported
Other exemplary embodiments and advantages of the present invention may be ascertained by reviewing the present disclosure and the accompanying drawing.